1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to multi-cylinder 2-stroke cycle internal combustion engines having an opposite pair of multi-port slide valves which reciprocate together in guideways on opposite sides of the engine block to cyclically open and close cylinder air supply and combustion gas discharge conduits, and to multi-cylinder 2-stroke cycle engines having opposite air preheating manifolds with dual fluid passageways confining flows of incoming combustion air and outgoing combustion exhaust gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of opposite reciprocating multi-port slide valves to open and close cylinder air supply and combustion gas discharge conduits on opposite sides of reciprocating multi-cylinder internal combustion engine blocks is presently unpracticed in the engine arts. Use of opposite air preheating manifolds with dual fluid passageways confining flows of incoming combustion air and outgoing combustion exhaust gases disposed on opposite sides of reciprocating multi-cylinder internal combustion engine blocks is presently unpracticed in the engine arts.
Poppet-type valves have been widely used for air inlet and combustion gas outlet control of piston chambers in 2-stroke and 4-stroke cycle engines. Multiple poppet valve systems serving multi-cylinder engines have complex mechanical operators which employ rotating camshafts, rocker arms, springs, guides, gear trains, etc. and other drive mechanisms driven from the engine crankshaft.
Cylinder port valves which are covered and uncovered by a moving piston are used by designers of both spark-ignition and diesel engines. Where cylinder-port valves are used for both air admission and combustion gas discharge of piston chambers, the head surfaces of the pistons and the inner surfaces of the cylinder head are usually contoured to obtain a scavenging gas flow reversal at the bottom dead-center position in the piston chambers.
Sleeve-type and reed-type valves have also found use in engine designs, usually for controlling the scavenging discharge flow of combustion gases from piston chambers.